Victoria's Revenge
by Twilighter1
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go out to Seattle for some family time. When they go to venture off on their owns, an unsuspecting enemy kidnaps one pf the family members. This is two years after Breaking Dawn. The story is better than the summary. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria's Revenge**

I never thought that we would have to face Victoria again. This time though, she was not after me. She had captured a family member, and he only had minutes left.

Today started like any other day. I went hunting with Edward, Jacob, and Reneesme. We had witnessed Reneesme successfully hunt down a mountain lion. Her little audience was so proud. A few minutes later, I went to visit Alice to tell her about the big surprise I was planning. When I got back to the house, Alice was waiting by the door. She already knew every detail of what I was about to ask her. Edward was already informed, but I knew that he would have found out by himself.

Let me explain what I mean. You see, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Reneesme, and I have special powers that we have brought on from our human lives. Edward can read minds, and Alice can "see" the future. Jasper can sense and influences the emotions around him. Our powers are limited, though. Alice's visions change depending on if the person she "sees" changes his or her decision. Her powers are also blocked by werewolves like Jacob, or half-human half-vampires such as Reneesme.

Edward can only read what you are currently thinking about. His powers only last a few miles. Edward's power works on everyone except for me, and for the people in my shield. My ability blocks out any powers that happen within the mind. Our daughter, Reneesme, reverses my power. As Edward explained, I keep everyone out, and Nessie keeps no one out. Ever since my shield training, I have been working on how to lift the shield off of myself entirely so that Edward can read my thoughts.

After covering some ground rules with Alice first, she flitted around the house, telling everyone in sight. Alice had gathered the family into living room. Curious about what everybody was doing before Alice had gathered them, I traced there scents. I was able to identify where everyone had been just by tracing his or her scent. That's one of the advantages of being a vampire, all of your senses are enhanced.

Carlisle had been in his study, reading War & Peace. Esme had just came back from hunting. I could smell the animal blood on her clothes. Rosalie and Reneesme were having a fashion show. Emmett was beating Jasper in an arm-wrestling contest, again. Edward was currently playing the piano, his fingers were flying across the keys.

As I made my way downstairs, the music had shifted into my lullaby. I hummed along with the piano. The faces of my family showed confusion and excitement. Everyone wanted to know the big news. Rose gave Nessie to Jacob, and Jake took her outside. They were getting along well. When everything was settled, I darted downstairs.

Everybody was waiting downstairs like giddy butterflies. Edward's "recital" ended when I reached the center of the room. I looked towards Edward and Alice for support, and they nodded their heads encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, I told everyone the big news. "I think that we should go to Seattle for a night on the town," I announced. "It would be fun to go there just under normal circumstances, instead of having to protect the humans."

I encouraged everyone that we would have a great time. We could do things together, or separately. The family was ecstatic about going to Seattle. It didn't take much to convince Jake to babysit. He practically begged me to let him watch Nessie. I knew that I could trust Jacob, so I let him babysit. After everything was in order, we were off.

We took Edward's Volvo, and Alice's Porsche. Rosalie, Esme, and I rode with Alice while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper rode with Edward. We talked all the way to Seattle, gossiping about the boys, and making plans for Seattle.

We got to Seattle in less than five minutes. Everybody in the family drives like a maniac, including me. Our license plates literally say,"I drive like a Cullen." We parked on the corner of 9th and Lincoln, right next to a family park. As we got out of the cars, and came to stand at my side. He put his arms around my waist and laughed quietly. "This was your best idea today. Thanks." When I turned around to give him a kiss, he was gone.

Luckily, there were chess tables. We all played each other. I watched Edward and Alice play against each other. It was hilarious. They both won at least five times each. I beat Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie thanks to Edward. He tutored me, and told me all of their tricks.

In between games, we talked about our plans. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were going shopping. Carlisle was going to see _The Great Gatsby_, and I think Jasper was going carriage riding. Emmett and Edward talking about so many things, from music to football. I didn't get to figure out their plans.

The last thing I remember was leaving from seventy-second avenue. We all went our separate ways after we left the park. I was walking through the streets of Seattle when I suddenly stopped. My nostrils flared, and I smelled an unfamiliar scent lingering in the air. The scent was too sweet to be human blood, and the smell was similar to my scent. I realized it was the scent of another vampire.

I was positive that the scent did not belong to anyone from my coven. None of them had mentioned coming this way, and the scent was unrecognizable. I was also positive that this vampire was nothing like me and my family. The other 'vegetarian' vampires like us lived in Alaska. This one obviously feasted on human blood.

Suddenly, I was running through the streets of Seattle. I had to inform my family. When I tried to call each of them, nobody answered their phone. The first person I was looking for was Edward. I was frantically looking for any signs of him when I caught his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria's Revenge**

I never thought that we would have to face Victoria again. This time though, she was not after me. She had captured a family member, and he only had minutes left.

Today started like any other day. I went hunting with Edward, Jacob, and Reneesme. We had witnessed Reneesme successfully hunt down a mountain lion. Her little audience was so proud. A few minutes later, I went to visit Alice to tell her about the big surprise I was planning. When I got back to the house, Alice was waiting by the door. She already knew every detail of what I was about to ask her. Edward was already informed, but I knew that he would have found out by himself.

Let me explain what I mean. You see, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Reneesme, and I have special powers that we have brought on from our human lives. Edward can read minds, and Alice can "see" the future. Jasper can sense and influences the emotions around him. Our powers are limited, though. Alice's visions change depending on if the person she "sees" changes his or her decision. Her powers are also blocked by werewolves like Jacob, or half-human half-vampires such as Reneesme.

Edward can only read what you are currently thinking about. His powers only last a few miles. Edward's power works on everyone except for me, and for the people in my shield. My ability blocks out any powers that happen within the mind. Our daughter, Reneesme, reverses my power. As Edward explained, I keep everyone out, and Nessie keeps no one out. Ever since my shield training, I have been working on how to lift the shield off of myself entirely so that Edward can read my thoughts.

After covering some ground rules with Alice first, she flitted around the house, telling everyone in sight. Alice had gathered the family into living room. Curious about what everybody was doing before Alice had gathered them, I traced there scents. I was able to identify where everyone had been just by tracing his or her scent. That's one of the advantages of being a vampire, all of your senses are enhanced.

Carlisle had been in his study, reading War & Peace. Esme had just came back from hunting. I could smell the animal blood on her clothes. Rosalie and Reneesme were having a fashion show. Emmett was beating Jasper in an arm-wrestling contest, again. Edward was currently playing the piano, his fingers were flying across the keys.

As I made my way downstairs, the music had shifted into my lullaby. I hummed along with the piano. The faces of my family showed confusion and excitement. Everyone wanted to know the big news. Rose gave Nessie to Jacob, and Jake took her outside. They were getting along well. When everything was settled, I darted downstairs.

Everybody was waiting downstairs like giddy butterflies. Edward's "recital" ended when I reached the center of the room. I looked towards Edward and Alice for support, and they nodded their heads encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, I told everyone the big news. "I think that we should go to Seattle for a night on the town," I announced. "It would be fun to go there just under normal circumstances, instead of having to protect the humans."

I encouraged everyone that we would have a great time. We could do things together, or separately. The family was ecstatic about going to Seattle. It didn't take much to convince Jake to babysit. He practically begged me to let him watch Nessie. I knew that I could trust Jacob, so I let him babysit. After everything was in order, we were off.

We took Edward's Volvo, and Alice's Porsche. Rosalie, Esme, and I rode with Alice while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper rode with Edward. We talked all the way to Seattle, gossiping about the boys, and making plans for Seattle.

We got to Seattle in less than five minutes. Everybody in the family drives like a maniac, including me. Our license plates literally say,"I drive like a Cullen." We parked on the corner of 9th and Lincoln, right next to a family park. As we got out of the cars, and came to stand at my side. He put his arms around my waist and laughed quietly. "This was your best idea today. Thanks." When I turned around to give him a kiss, he was gone.

Luckily, there were chess tables. We all played each other. I watched Edward and Alice play against each other. It was hilarious. They both won at least five times each. I beat Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie thanks to Edward. He tutored me, and told me all of their tricks.

In between games, we talked about our plans. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were going shopping. Carlisle was going to see _The Great Gatsby_, and I think Jasper was going carriage riding. Emmett and Edward talking about so many things, from music to football. I didn't get to figure out their plans.


End file.
